


Kiss prompt: those hands of yours

by sshysmm



Category: And Then We Danced (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: Prompt from a list of kiss prompts:8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.Fluffy kisses in an actual bed, somewhere private they can be happy.
Relationships: Merab Lominadze/Irakli (And Then We Danced)
Kudos: 10





	Kiss prompt: those hands of yours

Those hands, those troublesome hands lay still for once. One was trapped between their bodies, the fingers curled, relaxed, folded like the edges of a leaf. The other pressed flat and possessive to the skin of Irakli’s chest.

Those hands that formed unorthodox, inappropriate shapes when he danced, ignoring the confines of tradition and history. The fingers that had worked over every contour of Irakli’s body, reddening his skin and warming his muscles where they dragged and gripped.

Merab seemed to be asleep in the circle of Irakli’s arm, a tangled array of lithe limbs and auburn hair. His cheek was a little rough with morning stubble and it itched Irakli’s shoulder where it pressed heavy against him.

He seemed to be asleep. But he could not keep his hands still when he woke.

Irakli watched the fingers of Merab’s hand come to life before the rest of him, flexing slowly and pushing against the hairs on Irakli’s body. Moving tight dark curls aside to smooth the pads of his fingers along skin, trying to stretch his hand as wide as possible so that he made contact with as much of Irakli’s body as possible.

The repeated, soothing movement made Irakli sigh contentedly.

Merab raised his head, sleepy-eyed, to confirm that Irakli was awake too, and then the wandering of his hand began again: sliding in broader arcs over Irakli’s chest and belly, ruffling hair and then soothing it back down. It was a movement that suggested Merab wanted to be able to enfold the entirety of Irakli’s body in one longing hand, feeling all of him at once against the nerve-rich skin of his palm.

It was really distracting.

Irakli caught the roving hand and lifted it from his body, causing Merab to look up at him questioningly. He focused on his prize though, and brought the offending hand to his mouth, kissing the joints of Merab’s knuckles one by one.

Merab watched him and then smiled and let out a silent laugh. Even now Merab’s hand wouldn’t stay still: his index finger flexed and stroked Irakli’s cheek until Irakli turned his hand by the wrist so as to kiss the centre of his palm. The skin was smooth and tasted salty, and Irakli kissed it again, soft-mouthed, mapping each rise of flesh before moving his attention to the hot point of the pulse at Merab’s wrist.

He felt the weight of Merab’s stare change. The hand that he had captured broke free and Merab propped himself up to lean over Irakli, the golden cross that he wore falling to trace tickling patterns on the skin of Irakli’s chest.

Irakli looked up at him, and felt his skin grow warm in anticipation of the other trouble those hands could get into.


End file.
